Snoopy's Game Projects
This Page is About Games NOTE: '''This Page is '''NSFW! Snoopy's Video Games The Bad Babe Games * Linus: Brutus sets up a club in Camp Remote, and plans to destroy Charlie Brown. He sends Monsters and Bullies across Snoopy’s Home Town. Snoopy and Fifi attempts to stop him but Fifi is kidnapped by Rattfink, prompting Snoopy and The Pink Panther to rescue her. * Digit: Why it Sucks? * Peppermint Patty: Changes from a maze game to a side-scrolling adventure game. This does NOT fit in with Chuck at all! * Inez: This was Snoopy's first solo story, so it was a huge disappointment only downplaying Snoopy even more. * Lucy: A terrible and primitive scrolling system. if Snoopy reaches the end of the screen, the screen will go black and show the next part of the stage. * Schroeder: You cannot control Charlie Brown, you can only point to places you want him to go. * SpongeBob: Horrible and broken camera, made worse by the isometric angle. * Daffy Duck: Horrible and whiny voice for Snoopy. * Porky Pig: Tries to resemble Looney Tunes and other, similar cartoons, but fails miserably. * Jackie: Charlie Brown is always feeling depressed or angry. It is also a chore trying to cheer him up with You. * Franklin: Several bugs and glitches. * Patrick: Frustrating difficulty. * Matt: Some copies of the game are missing the data necessary to trigger the FS switch to load The Final Stage. Because of this, after clearing the previous stage, the game will manage to show a blank screen saying "DISK ERROR! PLEASE TURN FS SWITCH ON", which makes the game unbeatable. * Buzz: Horrible ending. * Delete: It does not include Spike or a multiplayer mode. * Hacker: The control scheme is needlessly complicated and convoluted. To make things worse, it is impossible to remap any of the buttons. * Plankton: FORGETTABLE MIDI SOUNDTRACK!!! * Mr. Krabs: Awful graphics... * Squidward: Some of the graphics in the game were stolen from other media. * Big Bird: Unappealing character and background designs. * Cartman: For a game called "CHIPTUNE DASH", stages take place in an Paul-Robertson Fantasy Style environment. * Ernie: Poorly-drawn 2D artwork, especially in the game's manual. * Bert: Weak Story. * Grover: Very poor Eye Toy Motion Controls. * Kyle: Boring minigames. * Stan: Frustrating Difficulty, due to the motion controls. * Randy: Poor graphics in the mini games. * Sheila: You can get banned very easily. * Marcie: Many fans of the original Pac-Man Game have stated that this game is not the sequel. They wanted as they would rather play Super Pac-Man. * Percy: If you go on and play, most of the people online talk and ALWAYS LAMENT '''about how they miss Chef. * '''Thomas: Maybe Trey and Matt shouldn’t Make “Trapped in the Closet” So Chef and His Voice Actor will live more often. Bootleg Surprise Cartoon System A 3-in-1 Cartridge Console with Games About Theatrical Cartoon Characters. The Following Game Cartridges have Paul Robertson’s Artwork. Category:Video Games Category:Looney Tunes Category:Thomas and Friends Category:Peanuts Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:The Pink Panther Category:South Park Category:NSFW!